


Plant and the Moon

by Wandsparksfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Post-Divorce, Professors, Remarriage, Teachers, angsty, hehe, mentions death, no-one proper dies though, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's world split apart four years ago, and now she's ready to move on.  Neville's practically always been a single dad, his wife not doing much.  Is now finally the time for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathing gets harder

Luna sat sobbing at her kitchen table, clutching a large mug of tea. One of the happiest days in her life had turned out to be one of the worst. With shaking hands, she hesitantly picked up the wet tear-stained letter up. She unfolded it once again.  
"Dear Luna. When we met, we were young and stupid, and believed that this could work. It can't. I don't want to settle down, and live a mundane life, and get an office job. I want to see the world, explore, live out my days. Our old dream, that you seem to have forgotten. Tell the boys i'm sorry; i didnt mean to abanon them. To aid you, i leave all that's in my gringotts banking account. I'm sorry Luna, our hearts don't beat together anymore. Mine beats with someone else. Rolf." Luna sobbed, as her son came running into the room.  
"Mumma, what's wrong?" He asked, climbing up into her lap.  
Luna breathed in, flicking her long hair behind her shoulder.  
"Tonight you're going to go stay at Aunt Ginny's and uncle Harry's! Won't that be fun? You can play with Lily!" Luna said, with a faux brightness in her voice.  
"Cool!" Her son proclaimed, jumping off her knee, and running off through the house.  
"LYSANDER! WE'RE GOING TO AUNTY GINNYSSSS" Lorcan yelled to his older brother. Luna wiped away her tears, and tied back her light blonde hair. She quickly sent a message off to Ginny. They were coming over. Luna held back a sob, as she remembered what she was going to tell her husband; she was pregnant. Her son slipped his hand into hers, her other son carrying her daughter, as they walked out to the car.


	2. Going it alone

Neville sat the roasted chicken down on the table, in front of his three daughters, who stared up at him. He took a seat at the opposite end of the table from their mother. His girls glanced up at him.  
"Your mother decided to eat with us today." Neville explained. Normally Hannah didn't eat with them at lunch. Or ever really  
"Pass the gravy please Selena." Hannah commanded, and their 2nd youngest daughter quickly passed it over.  
"What is it you want to tell us?" Anna asked, staring up from her plate and at her father. For a nine year old, she was smart.  
Neville sighed, and sat his fork down.  
"Your mother and I have decided, well,-"  
"I'm divorcing your father. The lawyer is coming over in an hour." Hannah said, throwing her fork down on the table and crouching down next to them.  
"You have to decide who to live with. Make the right choice." She said before stalking away.  
"HANNAH!" Neville yelled after his wife, as he heard the door slam shut. Alissa, his youngest daughter began to cry.  
"Sweetie, it's okay." Neville swept his daughter up into his arms, and she buried her head into his shoulder.  
"Yeah, don't worry Lissa, it won't be that different. We'll just live at Hogwarts with daddy instead." Selena bounced out of her chair, and over to her father.  
"Is the lawyer really coming today?" Anna asked, sighing.  
Neville nodded.  
"I've got to be back at Hogwarts in three days." Neville said sadly. Anna stormed off out of the room, as Neville lead Selena and Alissa into their room. Selena sat down to read and Neville began to brush Alissa's hair.

He left the girls playing in their room, to go find Anna, who was lying face down on her bed.   
Neville sighed and sat down next to her.  
"We decided last week. We were supposed to tell you together, but your mother never showed up." Anna sat up and threw her arms around Neville.  
"everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" She dug her face into his chest.  
"No." Neville lied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on kids!" I yell at my children, who are in various states of assemble around me.   
"Yup mum." Lysander rolled his eyes, twirling his wand between his fingers. I plucked it out of his hands.  
"You won't be needing this at dinner" Lysander groans, and falls onto the couch.  
"I don't get WHY we have to go to this dinner tonight. or why we have to look all fancy for it." He complained, pulling at his shirt.  
"It's tradition." i state, fixing the shirt he'd just messed.  
"Come on Frankie!" My youngest son runs out of his bedroom, pulling on his shoes, and i bend down to tuck in his shirt and tie his shoes. My daughter Alice skips out of her bedroom after him, and i quickly tie up her hair.  
"Lorcan!" Lorcan gallops out of his room, brandishing some sort of plant.  
"Mum, mum, mum! I was in the greenhouses today and i found this! Look how cool it is! I think it may be a-"  
"Plant?" Lysander suggested, laughing at his brother.  
I tut at him.  
"Don't be rude lysander. Lorcan, put the plant down, i'll look at it later" I command, and finally we're ready to go down to the great hall. Over the past week, my kids have been exploring the castle, getting used to their new surroundings, their new home. We quickly made our way down into the hall, and entered. Most of the other Professors had arrived today, just two days before the term started.  
"Luna!" I heard a cry from across the hall, and see Padma Patil bounding towards her from across the hall. She looked almost exactly the same as she did at school, only slightly older. She hugged me.  
"How've you been Luna? I heard you were coming to teach here" She smiled at me, drawing me into the middle of the group that was mingling about.  
"Good, mostly. I've been writing alot," I smile at Padma.  
"Are these your children?" Padma asked, smilling down at them.  
"Yeah, this is my oldest son, Lysander, my son Lorcan, my daughter Alice and my youngest, Frankie." She glanced up at me.   
"Interesting name choice." She smiled, before calling someone over. The man grinned at us. He was about six three, and had dark hair. He stuck out a muscled hand, showing a tiny lion face tattoo on his finger.  
"I'm Rohan, I'm the Professor of Defence against the dark arts here." He wrapped his arm around Padma's waist.  
"Children! Come over here!" He commanded, and a young girl, a young boy and a little girl came over, the young girl holding the little girl in her arms.   
"These are our children, our eldest daughter Anandi, our eldest son Rahal, and our youngest daughter, Hara." The children stared up at me. The little boy tugged his father's trousers, and he bent down so he could whisper to him. Rohan laughed.  
"He says that your earings are food." He laughed again, as Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet.  
"May we begin." Everyone began to take seats at the table, and someone tapped my arm.  
"Usually, the kids sit to the side" He said, as i gasped slightly. Neville. My heart stopped beating for a moment, before i pulled myself back together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Neville." she breathed out, before a young girl yanked her skirt, pulling her back to reality. My mind flashed back to the small touches that had created our relationship, the accidental brushing of fingertips, the knocking of knees, my hands that brushed hair out her face.   
"Mummy can we eat yet?" the girl groaned.   
"Yeah, yeah. Kids, this is Professor Longbottom."  
"Neville." I grinned, sweeping a hand through my hair.   
"Anna." I called out, and my eldest daughter skipped over. She was wearing a black dress, her hair neatly pulled up.  
"Yeah dad?"   
"This is Luna, she's the newest professor here at Hogwarts. Can you show her children the table? Alissa, Selena?" my two other daughters hopped over.  
"Luna, these are my kids, Anna, Lissa, and Selena." I bend down to the height of my youngest daughter, wrapping an arm round my waist. Alissia tilted her dark black hair. She didn't look like me or Hannah, her hair much much darker than my black hair and her skin much paler than Hannah's.  
"These are my kids, Lysander, Lorcan, Ali- Ali, And Frank." Luna said oddly hesitantly. My brow furrowed for a second before I smiled.  
"Anna, can you show the kids their seats?" I ask, as Lissia and Selena ran off to the kid's table.  
"Mummmy." Frank hid behind her legs.  
"It's okay Frankie, go with your brothers." Luna gently nudged her son.  
"Hey, don't worry." Anna smiled at him.  
"Hey, do you like quidditch? I'm in Ravenclaw, i play for my house team-i'm the only first year to get in" Anna smiled, and Frank's eyes lit up. They skipped off.  
"Our kids seem to get along, huh." I chuckled. Luna averted my eye contact. We headed over to the teacher's table.   
"So, Luna, Neville. Feels almost like a reunion." Padma jokes, as her husband raps his hands round hers.   
"Yeah, it's so weird to be back at the castle again." Luna smiles, and her eyes twinkle.   
"Makes me feel like a teenager again." Luna joked, cautiously glancing over at the table her kids were eating at. Behind us, two teachers snuck off.  
"Blazer and Crawley, doing it again." Rohan commented, smirking at his wife.  
"What, like you two ever stop?" I joke, and Rohan lets out a hearty laugh.  
"You leave Hogwarts and you seem to progress into adulthood, then you come back again and it's like you're a teen all over again."  
"A teen with classes to teach, a family and a never ending job." Padma reminded them, and they all laughed.   
"Teachers, teachers." McGonagall spoke, with a red blush in her face, from the amount of sherry she'd drunk.   
"Is she tipsy?" I hear Luna whisper.  
"Yeah, we only have a few days before term."   
"Might as well make the most of them." Padma joked, sipping on her goblet.   
"As you all know, term starts in two days, so waste not want not, be responsible teachers and try to set the best example for students. But currently there are no students, so don't do anything with lasting side effects." McGonagall sat down, as food appeared on the table, and everyone dug in. I saw Luna glance nervously back at her children again, her light blonde hair shining under the candle light roof.


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced back at my children, who were sitting happily, munching into the food.  
Padma tapped my arm.  
"You need to chill out." Padma advised, handing me a goblet of wine.  
"But-"  
"The kids are fine" She soothed my worries.  
"Healer McPharlen loves kids, so does professor Flitwick, the house elves... Everyone here is great." I nod my head nervously.  
Padma sighed. Over in the corner, Neville and Rohan were chatting to a male professor.   
"When was the last time you relaxed?" Padma asked, looking at me worriedly.  
"All the time," I lie, grinning at her.   
"You're a single mother, i get it, but things are different here at Hogwarts. There's lots of other teachers looking out for you, so you're not on your own." Padma reminded her.  
"It's just hard." I sighed, rubbing my head slightly.   
"You've been here two weeks already, and you haven't taken a day, or barely an hour away from preparing work or your kids to have some time to yourself." Padma pointed out.  
"I-" I weakly protested.   
"I'll take your kids back to the classrooms tonight, take some time to wander the school." She advised, and i tiredly nodded as my two youngest children come running across the hall to see me.  
"Mummmmmmmmmmyy" Alice squealed, giggling loudly. I brightly put on a happy face.  
"Ali, Frankie, is everything okay?" i asked, as Frank crawls up onto my knee.  
"I'm sleeepy mummy." he murmured, hugging into me.  
"Aunty Padma is going to take you for a little while." I smiled at my son and daughter.  
"So Frank, i hear you're almost four. And Ali! Almost five! You're both getting very grown up." Padma grinned at them.  
"I'll just tell Rohan." Padma flirted across the hall, as my other two sons came to join me.  
"Hey mum." Lysander grunted.  
"Did you guys have fun?" I asked, grinning at my boys.   
"Yeah! Selena is sooo cool mum!" Lorcan happily skipped next to me.   
"Nugh." Lysander shrugged.  
"Listen, tonight Padma is going to look after you for a bit." I stated and Lysander groaned.  
"Boys." i warned them as Padma heads back over. I transferred a sleepy Frank into her arms, before kissing Alice on the head.  
"Goodnight." Padma headed out the great hall.  
"First night without the kids, huh?" Someone breathed in my ear. Shocked, i jumped about a mile in the air.  
"Sorry, so sorry i didnt mean to frighten you" Neville stood awkwardly, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
We walked out the Great hall, in an uncomfortable silence.  
"So, did you just arrive today? I haven't seen you about." I asked, making conversation with him.  
"Yeah, yeah, the kids usually see Hannah during the summer, so i was visiting gran, the kids just got back today as well." I glanced at my watch, and Neville chuckled.  
"What?" I asked and he smirked.  
"Nothing, nothing." He murmured before we turned the corner, and i realised that on auto-pilot i'd walked to the greenhouses. The greenhouses. I hold my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Beside me, Luna tensed up.   
"You okay?" I asked, nudging her gently.  
"Yeah, it's-it's nothing." She sighed.   
"Tell me about it." I whispered softly, edging backwards into the greenhouse, followed by a tense Luna.   
"It's just-" Luna rubbed a hand with a slightly shaking hand.  
"This place." I whispered back. I remember everything that happened in here; the small touches, the gentle kisses, the laughter, the whispers, then the fear, the worry, the pain, the death. I breathed out slowly.  
"I was like that at first." I say gently, sinking down to where Luna was slouched against the cool glass of the greenhouse.   
Luna leaned her head against my shoulder, and my heart pounded slightly. It felt as though we were back in Hogwarts.  
"Neville." She whispered. At Hogwarts, this had been our place; we'd been in different houses, so this was where we'd hung out, laughed, joked, where we'd fallen in love, where we'd hidden, conspired, protected. And where we'd hid. Then, in my seventh year, where we'd faked happiness, cried, mourned, healed, fallen in love again. At least where i'd fallen in love again.   
"Do you ever think about those years?" She whispered, and i nodded, staring up at the ceiling, before breathing out slowly.   
"I do." I say shakingly.  
"I think about the pain and the suffering, and the younger students. I think about it everyday. Everytime i see my scars." I whispered.  
"How do you do it? How do you teach here, knowing wh-what happened?" She said, her voice shaking.   
"Because i know that we'll be helping others. I know that by teaching, i'll be teaching them better than we were taught. I know that it means the people who died didn't die in vain. And so i can create new memories here, rather than the bad ones." I say, before jumping up, and over to one row of plants.  
"See here? right here? it's where Lissia lost her first tooth." I leap to another area, a workbench.  
"Here's where Selena drew her first picture, that was correct. I mean, it was blue, but it had two arms and legs."  
"And here, here's where Anna smiled for the first time after me and Hannah got divorced."  
"Here's where professor McGonagall gave me the job."  
"Here's where a student first told me i was a good teacher."  
"It helps, adding new memories, ontop of the old good ones."  
Luna smiled at me gratefully.   
"What do you mean? The old ones?" She asked, wistfully glancing up at me before leaping to her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

He grins at me, that hopeless, clueless, lopsided grin that hasn't changed since he was younger.  
"Over here," He moved towards the corner,   
"Is where we first became friends." He grinned again. He quickly shifted.   
"This is-" Neville said hesitantly.   
"This is where i firsted kissed you."  
"This is where you first cried, and i comforted you, and this is where i first cried and you comforted me."  
"This is where i told you i loved you"  
"This is where you told me you loved me." He breathed out slowly again, before moving over to the corner i was standing in,   
"Th-This is where we reconnected" I said. His eyes twinkled, as i felt myself smirk.  
"There's a lot of happy memories here, we better be careful, it's probably a hot spot for nargles." I commented, staring up at him.  
"Definetly." He slid back down the glass, sitting on the floor. I slid down next to him.  
He paused for a moment.  
"Can i ask you something?" He said, staring at the ground.  
"Sure." I smiled, but bit my lip slightly.  
"Why did you leave after sixth year? Why di-did you marry Rolf?" Neville avoided my eye contact.  
"I had-i had to get away. It was all too much for me, and Rolf, Rolf was steady, complete, and you-" I tailed off.  
"And i wasn't?" He stared at me, sadness welling up in his eyes.  
"You were seeing Hannah." I finished.  
"I was seeing Hannah, but i loved you. You knew that. I told you." he whispered, a singular tear running down his face, as i choked back my own sobs.  
"I know, but i couldn't do it just then. It was too much, i-I couldn't accept how much i felt about you. Then Rolf asked me and i said yes, i didn't realise it was you i was in love with. I didn't want to realise. You were my best friend, my rock. You burned like fire through my veins, every time i thought of you, and Rolf just- Rolf didn't make me feel like i'd do anything for him, and that was safer." I whispered, staring at Neville's bent head.  
"I asked you to be my maid of honor, and you said yes. You said yes, so i thought that you didn't love me anymore, then you proposed to Hannah and left, and i didn't know what to do."   
"I wasn't in love with Hannah." He sighed.   
"Then why did you marry her?" I choked.   
"Because she was pregnant." He buried his head in his hands.  
"The baby, sh-she died. And i'd proposed. I did everything, so Hannah stayed with me."   
"Then we lost touch, and it broke my heart, but i had my daughters and they filled it, they deserved a happy childhood."  
"Then why did you break up with her?" I demanded, running a hand through my hair. We were adults, but i felt like a teenager.   
"Because i realised they weren't getting one. What about Rolf? Why were you with him?" he shot back.  
"I knew Rolf didn't love me, but he had this way with people, he could make you feel like the most special person in the world. And i couldn't hurt my children like that; no child should grow up without a parent." I buried my face in my hands, and beside me Neville ran his hand through his hair.  
"Then he left me, and ran off with Ambrose Pavillion, and i relased just how unhappy i'd been." I said, slightly bitterly, staring at Neville.  
"Think how different things would've been if we'd just told each other, all those years ago." He was fidgeting with his thumbs. Could i say the thing i'd been holding back for years? I gently brushed his cheek with my hand.  
"Neville, I still love you." I held my breathe,  
"And i think you love me too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Neville, i still love you." She trembled slightly.  
"And i think you love me too." The world froze. Luna. She moves her head closer to mine, and i feel my heart beat faster and faster, and the world begins to spin around us like a merry-go-round and all that matters in that one moment is her.   
"Luna, of course i do." I whispered softly, before her lips crashed onto mine, and i suddenly feel as though we're flying, that nothing else matters now that i've got her. Everything was complete; i had amazing children, and i had Luna, finally. I moved my hand up through her hair, before pulling apart, our foreheads leaning against each other, her breath mingling with mine.   
"I love you." I whispered, before i realised where we were; no longer slouched against the glass of the greenhouse, we were floating in the middle of it, tiny golden flecks flirted around them, lighting up the greenhouse.  
"Wow." Luna whispered, before giggling.  
"The spell." i grinned, before brushing a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.  
"It's getting late." She said, glancing at her watch, sighing.   
"Yeah, I have to go relieve Rohan of babysitting duty." I joked, and Luna frowned slightly.  
"Rohan...? But padma's looking after my kids...." Luna sat, looked puzzled, before we fell to the ground. Laughing, i pulled her to her feet, before bending down to kiss her.  
"Can i see you tomorrow?" I asked, and she chuckled.  
"Of course." She stated, before leaving the greenhouse, as i stood and watched her go.


	9. Chapter 9

"Padma." I stated through bared teeth. SHe looked up innocently at me, her eyes twinkling.  
"What?" She smiled slyly, before glancing back down at the baby in her arms. She was about a year old, and was slumbering happily.   
"did you set me up?" I ask, as she smiled innocently.  
"No, i offered to take your kids." she stated, before lifting the baby up to her shoulder.  
"Why?" she smirked.  
"Did something happen?" she raised her eyebrows at me.  
"No-yes-who's is that baby?" I ask, as she shifts the baby to the other shoulder. She had a head full of dark, dark curls, that contrasted with her green eyes.  
"It's Parvati's. She-we take her sometimes." She stated, furrowing her brow, before tossing some hair back over her shoulder.  
"So, what happened?" She squealed, flouncing down onto the couch.  
I bit my lip, trying to to grin.  
"Are the kids asleep?" I asked, before making a round on the circular wall that my children's bedroom doors where on. Frank was already knocked out, and so was Alice. Lorcan was mumbling slightly in his sleep. I turned to Lysander's door, and he was sitting up, in the book alcove window.  
"Ly, get into bed," i smiled at him, and he sighed, before dragging himself across the room and into his bed. Before climbing in he reached up his pajama trouser, and pulled off his fake leg. I went over, and gently moved it to the side, before kissing his head.  
"Goodnight sweetheart." I slowly backed out of the room, to find Padma waiting for me with a bottle of wine, the baby in a carrier by her side.   
"Sooo?" She squealed, grinning excitedly at me.  
"Merlins beard, you sound like Ginny!" i exclaim, and Padma laughs.  
"Come on Luna!" I sigh, before biting my lower lip. If i told Padma, it would make things real. Everything would become more real. I sigh.  
"What do you want to know?" I ask, and Padma squeals, and the little girl in the carrier stirs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning Anna." i grin, as my 12 year old daughter wandered out from her bedroom, groaning.   
"morning dad." She grumbled, sweeping her hair up into a messy bun sorta thing. I grinned at her.   
"Your sisters are already up, we're going down to breakfast in about ten minutes." Anna nodded, before sitting down on the couch next to me.  
"So, what did you think of the Lovegoods last night?" Anna shrugged.  
"The younger ones seemed sweet." She twiddled with her fingers.  
"What about Luna? Do you and her have history?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.  
"She's pretty you know." She grinned at me.  
"We were friends at school." I assured Anna, who groaned.  
"I'm going to go get ready dad." Anna skipped off to her room, and i got up. Luna and me. Me and Luna. I grinned to myself, playing the night over in my mind, before heading over to the playroom my other two daughters were.  
"Come on girls." I call in to them. Alissa's sitting curled up in the big chair by the window reading a book, and Selena was playing on the computer.  
"We're going down to breakfast." I stated, and Selena quickly logged off, as Alissa skipped off the chair and over to me, slipping her hand in mine.  
"Anna." i called, and my eldest daughter appeared.   
"Hey" Rohand called out, joking up from the other end of the corridor.  
"Hey, are the kids already down?" I asked.  
"No." He sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Padma's having brunch with Luna today, so I'm hoping that the kids hurry up." He sighed, before yelling into his room in Hindi.  
Soon, his kids appeared.  
"Oh, you have Aarya," I grinned, as Rohan awkwardly shifted her to his other arm.  
"Anna, why don't you carry Aarya?" I suggested, as Anna eagerly nodded, and Rohan handed the little girl to Anna, and they began to walk down to the hall.  
Neville and Rohan tagged behind a little, while his kids, ran forward. Anandi beginning to talk to Serena, Rahal to Alissa and Hara trailed up to Anna, slipping her hand into my daughters.  
"Thanks for looking after the kids last night. Want me to look after them tonight so you and Padma can work on number four?" I joked, and Rohan laughed.  
"I'll bring them over at eight."


End file.
